


Saw Swap

by AnonymousRabbit



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Follows the same plot as the real movies, Will not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: In which Amanda Young and Lynn Denlon wake up in a bathroom, chained to opposite ends and left with the instructions that Lynn has to kill Amanda by six o'clock.In which Lawrence Gordon is kidnapped by Adam Faulkner-Stanheight (the apprentice of John Kramer, better known to the public as the Jigsaw Killer) and told to perform the impossible task of stopping cancer.A role swapping au.This story is based off the ideas and wonderful artwork of tumblr user Tuherrus. I highly recommend checking them out!(Also, no I couldn't think of a better title)





	1. Waking Up (Amanda and Lynn)

**Author's Note:**

> "My name is very fucking confused! What's your name?" Amanda snaps. She's tired of the woman already. She's too calm. This is far too okay with her.
> 
> "My name is Lynn Denlon." She introduces herself. "I'm a doctor. I just woke up here, just like you."

The first thing Amanda thinks about when she wakes up is the fact that she's underwater. Panic is her second thought, and pain is her third as she flips over onto the ground. She can hardly see in the dark, but she can still feel. The water is freezing and she can tell as she moves around her shoes have been removed, two very important notes. The most important note that she makes, however, is that there's something around her ankle. She reaches down to feel it and follows along the item with her hands. It's a chain. She's been chained to what feels like a metal pole. Panic settles in again.

"Help!" She tries calling out. "Someone help me!" She stops when she hears a loud dragging sound somewhere in the room. She looks out into the darkness and tries again to call out. "Is someone there?" It could be her imagination but she hears what could be movement again. "Hey!" She tries shouting. But there's no verbal response. The first sign of movement could've just been in her head.

She tries to rationalize what's happening but that doesn't work. She's alone, god knows where, freezing cold and unable to move. She looks away from the darkness she was staring at to the darkness in front of her. 

"Shit," She hisses. "I'm probably dead."

"You're not dead." A voice responds. Amanda cocks her head up in the direction of the voice, though she's unable to see anyone.

"Who is that?" She asks, frantically repeating herself. "Who is that?"

"There's no point in yelling, I already tried that." The voice, whoever she may be, says instead of answering. She sounds way too calm. Amanda feels even more nervous when she notices that.

"Turn on the lights." She tries pleading with the stranger.

"Would if I could." She shoots back.

"What the fuck is going on? Where am I?" Amanda asks. This girl is way too calm. She has to know something, Amanda reasons. 

"I don't know." The stranger has yet to offer anything important, though Amanda hasn't either. But she has an excuse, she reminds herself. The stranger isn't asking questions. She decides between the stranger not asking and them not answering that she won't ask anymore questions.

In the silence after Amanda's final question, another one of her senses starts to kick in. Maybe she can't see, maybe she's felt all she can within her range, and maybe she's heard all the 'I don't know' the stranger will give. What she hasn't done yet is realize how the room smells. And when she does, she instantly wishes she couldn't smell it.

"What is that smell?" She asks. She realizes it technically broke her rule of 'no more questions', but it was also rhetorical. Again, the stranger offers no real answer. Instead, she shushed Amanda. Before Amanda can share whatever stubborn remark she thought of, the stranger speaks.

"Hang on, I think I found something." Amanda waits patiently for another comment, but instead she hears a click sound. Afterwards, the lights flick on, practically blinding her.

They're in a bathroom, it seems. More noticeable than their location is the stranger. She was wearing some sort of white blouse and pink shirt, sweating heavily. Amanda would've preferred sweating in comparison to her being freezing and wet. 

Moving her eyes away from the woman, Amanda lets her eyes trail down to the floor, where the stranger had been staring. She was met with the most horrible sight she had ever seen in her life. 

"Holy shit!" She yelled, in a mix of fear and disgust.

There was a body. There was the body of a human being. A corpse. Amanda was petrified in fear, staring at the man laid out in a pool of his own blood. His head looked destroyed. The gun in his hand was probably the explanation. The situation only got worse. Amanda starts to pull at her chain frantically. They're locked in with a dead body. This was something worse than any nightmare her head could dream of.

"Help!" She screamed. Again and again she begged for help.

"No one can hear you." The woman said. Amanda looked up with disgust. What gave her the right? Who was she to say that?

"What the fuck is this?" Amanda asked hysterically.

"Calm down." The stranger's voice is as calm and as calculated as ever. 'Damn her for that', Amanda thinks. "Just calm down. Are you hurt?" The stranger continues. Amanda looks down at herself. Other than the fucked up fact that's she's chained to a bathroom pipe, she can't see anything wrong. But still, everything about this is fucked up and she's sure she's injured somewhere. 

"I don't know," She admits. "Yeah." She settles for.

"What's your name?" The stranger asks. How the fuck can she be this calm still? There's a corpse in the room!

"My name is very fucking confused! What's your name?" Amanda snaps. She's tired of the woman already. She's too calm. This is far too okay with her.

"My name is Lynn Denlon." She introduces herself. "I'm a doctor. I just woke up here, just like you."


	2. He Helped Me (Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw the body." He said simply. "And I walked over to him. There was a knife. So I did what I had been told. I got into his stomach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't very long. I haven't had a lot of motivation recently to make things. But I'm still trying. This was all my inspiration could fuel.

"I don't remember my first thought." The boy explains. "It was insane. My brain didn't know what to think. I remember being very afraid. And I remember the taste of blood." He pauses, then adds, "And metal," as he lifts his head and stares off into nothingness. Mentally, he's back at the tragedy that he begins to explain for the police force and, unknowingly, for Lynn.

He woke up, tied to a chair, with a strange metal device around his head. He struggled for a moment before a tv turned on next to him. He watched in horror as a puppet spoke.

"Hello Adam." It introduced. "You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. Here's what happens if you lose." And then there was the device. It explained to him the operation of the so called 'reverse bear trap' And then it showed him how it works. The same device Adam was wearing, showing him just how it could tear apart his head. He could hardly hear the rest of the message over his own sobbing. But it was impossible not to catch the most important detail. The key was in the stomach of her cell mate. He stood up, breaking his restraints, and the timer started.

He trails off his story for a minute, prompting Tapp to ask him what happened next.

"I saw the body." He said simply. "And I walked over to him. There was a knife. So I did what I had been told. I got into his stomach." 

Lynn turns wordlessly to stare at Sing as Adam continues.

"Scott had been injected with an opiate overdose. He couldn't feel much, and couldn't move at all." Lynn's mouth opened in horror.

"He was alive?" She asked. Sing nodded, echoing her 'was' in confirmation of what Adam did next.

"Finally I found the key." He begins to conclude his story. "And I got it off. I got it off of me." Lynn can tell he's probably still in shock.

"What happened after you got it off?" Tap asks. 

"The puppet. He came out. And he told me I was grateful for my life now."

"Are you grateful?" Adam nods.

"He helped me." He says softly, almost forming a smile.


End file.
